


Sweet Sounds of Sleep

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: Kaito falls asleep in class once again but this time Aoko notices something different.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Sweet Sounds of Sleep

Aoko sighed at the simplicity of the current practice problems the teacher had assigned the class for the new formula that was introduced today. She had quickly solved them and was now left to entertain herself while waiting for the rest of the class to proceed. 

So Aoko did something she secretly enjoyed doing at times like these, her eyes slid over to where Kaito had predictably fallen asleep yet again, likely as bored as she was of today’s lesson. Aoko liked how fun and full of energy Kaito could be when they played their games or the way he lit up when showing off his magic. But the way Kaito looked in contrast, quiet and barely moving except for the steady rise and fall of his back, was also a nice sight. 

The only part she didn’t like as much was looking at the expression on his face as he slept. And today his face looked…wait. He actually looks kind of...happy.

She’s caught him dozing off or seen him asleep enough times in the mornings she’s had to personally march over to his house to wake him up for breakfast, that Aoko’s seen what Kaito’s sleeping face normally looks like. It normally looks dead tired and needing the deep sleep he’s fallen into or slightly creased with worry barely visible. 

Aoko can feel the smile that slides into place at the peaceful expression on her dear friend’s face. What’s got Kaito in such a good mood? 

Then Aoko spots what must be different about today. Kaito is wearing earbuds connected to a tape recorder that is sitting in his desk. 

Did he find some new music he really likes? But then why use a tape recorder when he could play music from his phone? Actually why play anything using the tape recorder when he had his phone?

Is it a tape someone sent him? What could they be saying for Kaito to be smiling in his sleep?As she pondered that last question her face suddenly blushed with a new idea.  
What if it was—one of those—adult fantasy recordings??

Aoko managed to calmly remain in her seat as class was still in session. Although she did snap the pencil she was gripping and had to get out her spare.  
If it is something perverted she’ll be sure to give Kaito a piece of her mind. That idiot could at least keep that stuff at home and not bring it to school.

Whatever Kaito was listening to, as soon as lunch period started Aoko would get some answers.

Soon math class was over and the bell for lunch time rang and Kaito arose from his nap to grab his bento and disappeared from the classroom among the sudden bustle of students excited for lunch and hanging out with friends.

But Aoko knew where Kaito would go and quickly made her way with her own bento to the school roof where—she couldn’t see Kaito anywhere? She searched all around the roof and checked the stairwell in case he decided to camp out there.  
Where could he have gone off too? It’s only been about ten minutes since Kaito left the classroom. Aoko would have thought Kaito was on the roof. 

That’s when she remembered. Aoko returned to the roof entrance, looked to the side and found the built in steel ladder that led to the smaller roof above. Bingo.  
She climbed it and ahh ha! Found Kaito laying up here.

It looked like he had already polished off his food, he could be a fast eater sometimes, and laid down to doze off again as he listened to the tape.

This was the perfect chance~ Rather than try to ask Kaito as she had planned to at first, and risk receiving some distracting answer that avoided answering her question, Aoko could take a little listen to the tape herself. 

Aoko ever so carefully laid down next to Kaito and reached over, taking one of the earbuds so she could listen.

Now what are you listening to Kuroba Kaito?  
It was...uncle Touichi’s voice! He seemed to be telling Kaito tips on being a good magician. Aoko quickly stopped listening when she realised this was probably something uncle Touichi recorded for Kaito.

Aoko looked again at the way Kaito lay there, so peacefully under the sun’s warm rays that shone on his relaxed face and made his dark chocolate hair look even softer than usual. The way his brow was smoothed of any wrinkles and his lips had the slightest curve up as opposed to the small frown she usually saw in his sleep.

She felt guilty she had even suspected this tape may have been...something else, when it was actually this. No wonder it made Kaito happy, it was a recording of his dad’s voice, just for him.  
Aoko slowly sat back up and quietly ate her own food as she too basked in the warm sunlight and watched over her friend since childhood though the rest of their lunch period.


End file.
